Never Forget
by Darkestshadow Brightestlight
Summary: Sequel to Forever Regret. Irma and her brothers are on a new adventure, High School. On a mission from Mustang to explore the culture of a country on the other side of a dimensional rift, they attend Ouran with Ling and Mei. With the Host Club thrown into the mix, that's just asking for trouble. Beta offers welcome. Rating is due to Irma's mouth, so fair warning: a lot of cursing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" _Alright, fine." Ed huffed, "What are the details of the mission?" Mustang smiled, happy to get his way, "You'll be traveling with Ling Yao and Mei Chang to an island called Japan and attending a school for the rich and privileged known as Ouran Academy…"_

"Aw man! Why did we agree to this?" whined Ed from his position on the top most left bunk in the small room. "Because, little brother, we were asked to." I answered from my bunk across from him, not even glancing up from my book. He threw his pillow at me. I snagged it out of the air without looking and placed it on top of my own to cushion my back as I continued to read. Ling snickered from his spot in the hammock, "As weird as it is that you look exactly like Ed, the way you two interact is hilarious. Are you sure you didn't grow up together?" "Yep," I popped the 'p' and turned a page, "the interactions we have are only happening because the psychiatrist that Mustang hired said we should go with our knee jerk reactions until we've known each other for at least a year. It's supposed to be a trust building exercise or something, I wasn't actually listening."

"Miss Irma, Miss Irma!" An excited Mei called out, grabbing my arm and letting little Shou May crawl up my shoulder. "What's up Lil' Bit?" I asked, petting Shou May. "I'm so glad you could come, and I'm not little!" I smiled at her, "Someone needs to keep Ed out of trouble and Al has his own studies to worry about. Oh, and Mei, you're little to me." She huffed at me. I continued, "But that just makes you my sweet little sister. Try not to scare Al too bad with your flirting though, he's still innocent," I whispered. Mei's whole face turned red at the mention of her crush. Ling laughed from beside me, arms slung behind his head. Al who was walking on my other side, suddenly piped up in confusion, "Hey, where's Lan Fan?" "Stalking us from the vents," I stated bluntly, "I think she's trying to avoid the embarrassment of girl talk." There was a choking sound from above. "Told you!" I sang out as Lan Fan dropped down to defend her honor. I laughed, dodging all of her attempts to hit me, "Calm down, will you? We're almost there. You don't want to end up scrambling, do you?"

Three minutes and seventeen fights later, we arrived at port. "Ed, hurry up! Our ride's going to be here any minute!" I yelled from the docks. "I'm coming, hold up!" he yelled back, running down the ramp to join the group. I typical fashion, he tripped halfway down and face planted at our feet. I snorted, "Wow Shorty, way to be graceful." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" I interupted, by way of covering his mouth, before he could get any farther into his rant, "Cool story, I see our ride." True to my word, there was a small group of boys standing by a car; two gingers, two ravens, two blondes, and a burnett. The taller of the blondes was waving like a mad man. "Alright," I took a deep breath and took point, "let's go."

(Chapter End)

This was the Prologue of Never Forget. Yay. You have no idea how hard this was for me to write, hopefully Chapter 1 will be a bit easier.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Welcome to Ouran**

"Tamaki, stop waving. You look like an idiot." the brunette of the group, who was now recognizable as a girl despite her choice in uniform, deadpanned to the taller blonde. I snickered as he fell to the ground and created a back-hole of woe. "As entertaining as this is, how about some introductions?" the black haired boy with glasses asked. "Sure, sure. I'm Irma, you can call me R though. The dumbass in the red coat is my younger twin Edward, he goes by Ed, and the other blonde is our younger brother Alphonse, or Al." I pointed to each person as I introduced them. Looking towards the Xingese group, I realized that they were too distracted to introduce themselves. I sighed, "The other three are our friends from Xing, Princess Mei Chang and her pet red panda Shou May, and Crown Prince Ling Yao and his bodyguard/companion/girlfriend Lan Fan. Ignore the fighting siblings, the competition for the throne just ended, four, five months ago I think, and they're still in the grudge phase." I paused momentarily, "So, who are you dumbasses?" Al spoke up before anyone could get offended, "Ignore the insult, and the many that will follow, Irma hates rich people." "But aren't you guys rich, you are coming to Ouran. Oh, I'm Fujioka Haruhi, and not actually rich. I'm on a scholarship." "Our foster-dad/boss is supporting us." I explained, "He's not exactly rich, just important. And I don't hate the rich, I just had to play nanny for the spoiled son of our previous Furur, he kept trying to have me assassinated. The kid, not the Furur." Glasses scribbled everything down as I said it, "Interesting. I am Ootori Kyouya. The the tall boy over there is Morinozuka Takashi, and his cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni on his shoulder. They go by Mori and Honey respectively, the twins behind me are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, I'll let you figure out which is which, and the blonde idiot on the ground behind me is Suoh Tamaki. We make up the Ouran High School Host Club. It's a pleasure to meet you." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the part about the host club, "If you don't actually care, just say so. Lying only makes me want to hit you." I then proceeded to ignore everyone and got comfortable in the limo. I heard Al apologizing for me again, so I stuck my head out. "Al, we just got off the boat. I had to spend two weeks listening to Ling and Mei fight while watching Ed get seasick. I am not in a good mood. Don't bother apologizing for me and keep an eye on the idiot. I'll smooth out any ruffled feathers when I don't feel like killing everyone."

The car ride was long and I soon realized that Kyoya was a total and utter dick, pardon my French. He kept pointing out little inconsistencies in our files, and mentioning how strange it was that I had less information than my brothers. Eventually I decided to just pull out a book and ignore him, it was a safer bet than hitting him. Sadly, Ed, my darling twin, doesn't have the same self-preservation instinct that Al and myself were gifted with, proven by the fact that he had at least three little meltdowns before we even arrived at the school building. It's times like this when I wish I could deny being related to that fool, but having the same face kind of gives that away.

I couldn't help but stare at the school in horror, my thoughts along the lines of: ' _Give me another war and I will gladly fight it, but get me the hell away from this demented little girl's playhouse.'_ "R, please tell me I'm seeing things." Ed begged, "Please tell me that the school isn't pink. That Mustang didn't send us to a school that looks like someone let a disturbed child design it." I tore my eyes away from the building to look at him, "I'm afraid not, Bro. Because I'm seeing it too." Al sighed at our dramatics, muttering under his breath. Ling just shook his head in disbelief, "This is why I have trouble believing that you two were raised separately." We didn't notice the host club listening in.

We were quickly settled into a dorm, which were supposedly for scholarship students who lived too far away to commute. I couldn't help but notice that they were completely empty. I claimed a single room, not wanting to bother with hashing out details or pulling straws. I ended up to the left of Mei with Lan Fan on her right. Ed and Al sharing the double room across from me and Ling in a single near Lan Fan. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

(Chapter End)

I'm so sorry for disappearing like that! Summer just started, which actually means I'll have less chances to update. I use my mom's laptop to write, and she's a teacher. What most people don't know is that teachers have a bunch of crap to do at the beginning and end of each summer, including but not limited to; packing, curriculum writing, and summer workshops. It's all pretty routine, but she has to take her laptop with her. Her laptop, which is the only working computer in the house... Long story short, it sucks. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- First Day**

If I had thought at first glance that school life at Ouran would be torture, I was wrong. It was absolute Hell. It started when I saw the "dress" that passes as the girls' uniform. It was a prim and proper knee length pastel yellow monstrosity. I took joy in burning it. I stole one of Ed's uniforms, it wasn't much better, seeing as it was some pastel purple-blue color, but at least it had pants. But seriously, what is up with this school and pastels?

It really didn't help when I found out that Tamaki and Kyoya were in my class with me. Tamaki had a freak out when Kyoya commented on my choice of uniform. Though I'm not sure if it was the revelation of my identity as a girl, or the fact that I told him to fuck off. But either way he started ranting in my ear about "proper ladylike behavior" and calling me his second daughter. He was literally saved by the bell, as I was half a second from hitting him when it rang.

Then there was the first hour teacher, who became a patronizing asshole the moment I admitted that neither my siblings or I had ever been in a formal classroom. They went on and on about how even the best tutors had flaws. I refrained from telling them that I'd never had a tutor either, though I did wonder if that admittance would make him change colors. Ed and I had both gotten perfect scores on the year two high-school entrance exams after all. The other teachers just ignored the fact that they had new students and droned on about their subject.

Lunch was a whole other level of annoying, Tamaki had dragged both myself and Ed away from our desks to eat with the host club. Al was there too, but that didn't really help my mood. I was stuck listening to a bunch of airheads squeal at the drop of a hat while trying to eat. I wanted to kill them, but a little voice in the back of my head said that it would just send me into regret mode.

After school was a little better, only because I managed to dodge Tamaki. Ed wasn't so lucky, but we'd reached that stage of siblinghood where we could laugh at each other's pain, so I wasn't really affected. I busied myself making an edible, though probably not the tastiest, meal and reporting to Mustang. I fell asleep halfway through a book, my dreams mirroring my dread for the coming year.N

(Chapter End)

Yes, it's short. Sue me. Not really, I'm saving up for college and just blew my spending money on imported soda and snacks. World Market rocks! But I've updated, though a little disappointed at the lack of reviews I've been getting. Do you people not like me? Hell, I'd be happy getting flamed at this point. It would give me something to laugh at.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Unexpected Yet Expected Visitors**

After the first few days life at Ouran became somewhat of a routine. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, ignore the teachers until lunch, ignore Tamaki at lunch, ignore the teachers a bit more, dodge the host club, do homework, report to Mustang, repeat. All and all, a rather boring existence. At least until I remembered that it was boring or joining Ed with being roped into the host club. I'll take boring, thanks.

Besides, it's not like school at Ouran is total boredom. The weird activities the hosts start are actually rather hilarious. Kind of like the old Greed's group, the few times I visited when Greed wasn't being a total ass. Speaking of Greed, the 2.0 version has been popping up a bit more lately and Ling always seems exhausted afterwards. I have a feeling about what was going on, I just hope I'm wrong.

"Aw man!" I groaned suddenly during our weekly 'study group', in other words we pissed each other off while playing cards. Al and Mei, who were closest to me, looked up in surprise. Al caught everyone else's attention a second later by asking what was wrong. "We've been here for a month now, Hawkeye said she'd be checking up on us in reply to my last report." "So?" Ed asked, uncaring. I sighed, "Hawkeye is practically Mustang's personal assistant, do you really think she would leave Mustang alone with his track record off ditching paperwork to chase skirts?" Ed, finally, caught on and groaned as well. "Let's just hope he doesn't find out about me being in the host club, I'd never hear the end of it," he grumbled. "If he's actually doing his paperwork and reading the reports," I commented, "he already knows." Ling spoke up next, sounding highly amused, "Which means you're probably safe, if my information's still accurate." Ed let out what sounded like a pained whimper, before falling face down on to the table we were playing Egyptian War on, scattering the cards and possibly giving himself a concussion.

Ed was jumpy, every little thing was scaring him out of his skin. The revelation that the superiors would be checking in was freaking him out, having no set date for the pop up wasn't helping either. It was getting to the point where even the host club was noticing. And from what I've seen, Kyoya is the only one in that club with a working brain when it comes to observation. It had gotten so bad that I'd had to actually go into the music room to drag my darling twin out multiple times. His showing of an emotion other than annoyance or anger was freaking out the girls. But even with the amount of time I spend around the hosts increased, I still, somehow, managed to dodge any and all inquiries from the nosy boys. Haruhi didn't care and was therefore placed in a category separate from the hosts. It lasted until Hawkeye showed up, literally dragging a highly reluctant Mustang behind her.

"ELRICS!" a loud, highly excited voice called out to the lunchroom. Ed and Al froze, slowly turning to look at the group assembled in the doorway. I just glance up at them, having chosen to sit across from the boys, for a brief second to identify who had spoken. "Hey Havoc, how's life from that angle?" I teased, tossing him a rice ball. He grinned, not taking any offence to the rather overused joke, and snatching it out of the air right before it could nail him in the face, "Not to bad, not to bad. So, Forgotten, regretting life?" I smiled back, "Every day, sometimes twice a second. Nothing new." Havoc laughed, wheeling over to sit next to me, and attempting to steal bits and pieces of my lunch. I ignored the fight that broke out between Mustang and Ed, instead offering food to the team as they settled around me. "I hope you have you've finished your report, Major Elric. I don't need the stress of hounding you when I already have to deal with these idiots," Hawkeye stated, gesturing at the soldiers sitting around us. A voice broke in before I could respond, "Major?"

I winced, turning to see the assembled host club. Kyoya stood in front, glasses reflecting the light to block his eyes from view. I quickly schooled my expression, "It's really none of your business, and I'd honestly rather not tell you. You creep me out and I'm petty like that." Havoc snickered, managing to get out a quiet "burned" before being smacked upside the head. I checked my watch, noting it was only five minutes until the end of lunch, "Sorry guys, lunch is almost over and the boys and I still have a few classes. I can fill you in on current events after school, while Ed and Al do their club stuff." I wrote my dorm number on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Hawkeye, "Feel free to raid the fridge, just don't wreck the place. See ya later!" I rushed out of the lunchroom as the bell rang, grabbing on to Ed's arm and pulling as I ran passed.

I spent the rest of the day ignoring Kyoya's constant and prodding questions. I had gotten to the point that Tamaki's spazzing was just background noise to me, so his questions were barely noticed. I almost felt bad for Ed, seeing as he wouldn't be able to avoid them. Almost being the key word. I honestly found his plight hilarious.

I fell on the the couch utterly exhausted, ignoring everything with my head back and my eyes closed. Not even ten seconds later I was startled out of it by a sudden, if rather small, weight on my stomach knocking the air from my lungs. "Black Hayate, no jumping," I muttered, trying to push him off. There was a whimper and I made the mistake of looking down. The basted dog was giving me begging puppy eyes. I groaned, giving up and scritching behind his ears, "Missed you too Buddy, now let me up. As lazy as I want to be, I do have stuff to do." He yipped and lept out of my lap, tail wagging. I stood and stretched, "Alright, where's Hawkeye hiding out?" Black Hayate gave a short bark and led me to the study door. Why the school thought the dorm rooms each needed their own study, I have no idea. 'Time to face the music.' With that thought in mind, I opened the door.

(Chapter End)

Yay, another chapter done! I made this one longer to make up for the short one last time. Feel free to correct me on names if I get them wrong, I haven't watched or read FMA Brotherhood in a while. I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews though. Makes me wonder if anyone actually reads my stories.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Secrets Revealed (Part 1)**

Mustang was sitting at the desk, hands folded, face serious and professional. I held in my laughter for all of two seconds when I saw him. On his forehead was sharpie marks spelling out 'DUMBASS'. Sharpie marks he was quite obviously unaware of. "What!?" Mustang demanded, perturbed that we were laughing at him and he didn't know why. "S-s-sorry bo-boss, it's- it's just," I attempted through my laughter. Realizing I wasn't going to be able to speak for a little while, I held up a finger in the 'one moment' gesture. When I'd finally collected myself, I tried again. "Fuhrer Mustang, sir, it seems that someone has gone on a pranking spree and targeted you. My guess is Princess Mei Chang, she's been enjoying her time here and is particularly fond of drawing on people."

After a lot of yelling, and a failed attempt to wash the sharpie off, Mustang got down to business. "Report Forgotten." I mockingly saluted him, before answering with a "Sir, yes sir!" I pulled a large overflowing binder out from behind my back and presented it to him, "This holds a detailed report of everything I have learned, witnessed and experienced in this world." Mustang's head head hit the desk as he groaned. I continued on unaffected, "But as I know of your aversion to paperwork, I'm giving it to Lieutenant Hawkeye. I have what I am told is called the 'Cliff Notes' version for you."

This time I pulled a small, folded paper from my pocket. I unfolded it and began to read, "This school is filled with snobby rich kids who have more money than brain cells, as expected. However one club in particular has a so called 'commoner' among them, which gives us an easily exploitable source of information on the middle working class of of this land's economy. So far I have learned that this island country, while influential when it comes to technology, is not as big as it could be on a cultural scale. Apparently, if one wants to experience the world while staying within one country, the best suggestions are traveling across America and I quote, 'Googling it.' This world is much more advanced than ours in many ways, but less so in others. While they have things such as computers, cars that don't bounce at every bump, and underground trains, they do not have alchemy or automail. Alchemy is listed as a primitive version of science and replacement limbs are simple wooden or plastic toys connected to the joints with metal wires. Nowhere near as sophisticated or functional as automail. There is nothing else of importance to report. The binder goes into detail about many of the inventions here and describes some of the religious practices of this area."

Mustang nodded, processing. A moment later he spoke again, "Very well, Forgotten, you are dismissed. Send in Fullmetal." I nodded once, saluting again, and walked out.

I entered the third music room like I owned the place, startling everyone inside and causing Ed to fall out of his interrogation chair. "Hey, Dumbass Mc Shortstack, it's your turn." Ed opened his mouth to yell at me, but I waved him off with a pointed look towards the doorway. He stormed out grumbling, leaving me alone with the hosts. Shit, I had not thought this one through.

I backed slowly away from the curious boys, ready to turn and run if any of them took a single step. They pounced. Next thing I know I'm tied to a chair with a glaring light shining in my eyes. I sweatdropped, "You guys watch way too many stereotypical detective films." Kyoya's glasses flashed, "Miss Elric, as your brother is part of this club we need to know just what it is the two of you are involved in." I snorted, "Oh please, you're just nosey and don't want to admit it. Besides, it's classified, so I can't tell you." "B-but, R-chan!" Honey cried, "We're your friends!" I blinked at him. "Nice try, and the tears were truly moving, but how exactly are we friends? I avoid you people like Ed avoids Mrs. Curtis. As far as I'm concerned, you're presence in my life is nothing more than a necessary evil that was somehow caused by my actions." Honey's lip trembled. "But," I amended, "that doesn't mean I dislike you. It just means we're acquaintances instead of friends." Then came the question that froze me to my bones, "How did you become a military spy, and a respected one at that, at such a young age?"

Apparently, my inability to let small children (or teenagers that look like small children) cry was used against me. While I was calming Honey, Kyoya had pulled up my personal records. Had I known that they actually held a mostly accurate version of my life story, and would be accessible to anyone who clicked the right keys, I would never would have turned them in. Last time I let Mustang take care of even marginally important paperwork.

"That's not supposed to be in there, though knowing Mustang I should have checked." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "So you are a spy." I shrugged, "I wouldn't call myself a spy, but it was easier on everyone to just pretend." "Pretend?" Tamaki piped up, startling me slightly. He and the others had been so quiet that I'd almost forgotten they were there. I smiled bitterly, "I'll never agree with my 'official title' but it's nicer than what the other side called me." "What did they call you?" Haruhi asked. Someone else answered before I could, "Traitor." I lowered my head slightly, "Thanks, Greed, remind me why my past will never be behind me." Ling's face smirked at me from the doorway, "No problem, Regret. I'll even stick around for story time."

Twenty minutes later, the addition of Al and Mei into the sharing circle, way more cake and coffee than strictly healthy set out in front of us, and the threat of painful castration followed by a drawn out death if I was interrupted for any non-fatal reason, I began.

"This is the story of a girl who fought for family, a story that is only one side of a complex tale. The true beginning was hundreds of years ago, maybe more, but that isn't where my story started. For me, the beginning was about seventeen years ago, when a set of twins were born to loving parent's. The elder, a beautiful little girl with golden hair and matching eyes, and the younger, a perfect little boy who was his sister's mirror image. For a few weeks, they were happy, until the daughter fell ill. Her sickness was one with no known cure, that, even if survived, would leave her bedridden for the rest of her life. The girl was kept separate from her twin, in hopes that if the worst came to pass he would be uneffected. After a second son was born, the father threw himself into his research, looking desperately for the cure that did not exist, completely ignoring his sons. His sons who had no idea why he was so distant. One day, the father realized that his books had none of the answers he was searching for, so he left. His bag packed and his daughter in his arms, he left without turning back. Not even to say goodbye to his young sons, or even offer an explanation when they caught him walking out the door. "

I paused to gather my thoughts and take a small bite of the cake Honey offered me. "For years the father and daughter travelled together, searching. Then the letters came. They spoke of the mother developing a sickness of her own, and begged the father to return. He ignored them. Eventually the final letter came, informing of the mother's death. That same day the father had discovered something that would cure his daughter's sickness, at the cost of her humanity. Not wanting her to die he forced her to take it. She ran that night, though the damage was already done. The girl ran until she came across an old woman who promised her a better life. In a fit of foolishness, she took it. It was a trick, the old woman was nothing more than a monster in disguise. That monster led her to what they called a family, and as she had already given up a piece of her humanity, they made her one of them. For years, she followed their orders, not realizing just what she was doing. But one day, she was shown first hand what horrors her small actions caused. The man that showed her was once part of the same family, but had left in pursuit of his own ambitions. He showed her that their so called family was more than willing to kill everyone in it's path, and it was already corrupting the government. The girl changed her ways. She would still follow the orders given by her family, but she would do so with little 'mistakes' that ended up hurting any operation planned. She would have full out left, but she knew that doing so would only place her brothers in danger, as they were already becoming well known around the country. She would watch over them from the shadows, protecting them as a big sister should while staying out of sight. You see, a silent war had started. The crimes of the family had been noticed by someone in the military. Without bothering to report, they sent out a small two person team to investigate, a team consisting of her brothers. The corruptions of the government were discovered soon after. With the shadow war's beginning, the girl saw an opening. She gathered up future plans and information on her family, and waited. Eventually, she found the perfect person to give her findings to. He was in the military, a kind man who had no ties to the corruptions. She fed him the information slowly at first, but soon enough the moment she had the chance. He didn't believe her at first, but a combination of situations earilly like the ones she described and matching reports from the investigation gained her some trust. That trust was proven even after the man's death, which was caused at a moment when he dug too deeply while the girl was unable to cover his tracks. She instead handed off her information to the one person that the man trusted more than anything, his best friend. The best friend was also a military man, and a much more suspicious one. It was under his orders that the government corruption had even been found."

I took a deep breath and a sip of coffee, we were coming up to the hardest part. "The true war started then. The family was somewhat open in their opposition, but the few in the government stayed out of it for a while. The girl couldn't fight until the very end, but in the final battle she stood on the side of the military. Stood next to her brothers for the first time. In the end, the military won, and things changed. The corruption was cleared out and the government fell under new management. Due to this new management, the girl was was a traitor of the opposition, became known as a spy for the military. I'm never going to accept that title, but at least the Bastard tried to make my part in everything look good."

The majority of the host club stared in open mouthed awe, but Kyoya met my eyes in a glare. "I highly doubt that." I shrugged, "Hey, I just told you the unclassified version of my life story. At this point, I really don't care if you choose not to believe. Less trouble for me." I stood to leave, Al, Mei, and Greed-Ling (because I honestly wasn't sure who was in control at this point) followed.

A/N: So sorry guys. Life got crazy for a little while. Then school started up, and drivers ed. Add in writer's block, no inspiration, and an attempt at giving all of you a much longer chapter than I usually do. So yeah... A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope you all like this chapter.


	6. Not a Chapter, Just a Note, Sorry

I'm sorry, I've been trying to give you all quicker updates, but I got hit over the head with writers' block. I have no idea when it will clear up, but hopefully sometime over spring break while I'm not focused on school. I really am sorry.

The only good thing about writers' block, is that it makes me much more open to suggestions. If anyone has anyone ideas for something they want to see in the story; situations, conversations, quotes, whatever. It might actually get me back on track. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
